Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
Summary Super Mario Bros. Deluxe is an advanced remake of the classic NES game. Story The Mushroom Kingdom is a land of peace and prosperity, that is until Bowser Koopa and his Koopa clan have invaded and cursed it into a lifeless land, knowing that the Princess (Peach)can relieve her kingdom from the curse, he kidnaps her. Peach's only hope is that of a Brother Plumber-heroes: Mario & Luigi is to defeat the Koopa Clan and rescue her. Game Modes Single Player: Choose any of the 3 files and play the classic Mario adventure. VS. Mode: This mode pits you against another player and run to the end of the stage before the other player does. Challenge Mode: Collect special items such as red coins as well as Yoshi Eggs Challenge Review: Look at the stages and see how many items you have found in those stages. Album: Unlock pictures and view them here. Toy Box: Look at more things you have unlocked and even play a fortune telling game to (possibly) get extra lives. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I had this game when I played it on the Gameboy Color, I even had the original NES game. As many of you know already I'm an eternal Super Mario Bros. fan and love the games. I was quite happy when this game came out for the Nintendo 3-DS. Graphics The graphics are what you expect for a first generation NES game it has simple, flat, but colorful graphics. Because it's made for the Gameboy color (and it's more powerful than the NES), there's more colors for the game. When you play as Luigi (more on that in the Replay Value) you can see that he has more green colors (as he has a normal palate for when he doesn't have the powers of a Fire Flower, but his original colors from the original NES are now his Fire Flower power colors). Grade: B Music Along with the 3 familiar tracks in the game, the game also has more tracks for every mode you're currently in. The soundtrack might be limited, but it's still fun to listen to even after all these years. But if you're the kind of person that likes variety, you may be disappointed. Grade: B Sounds/Voice The sounds are also a joy to listen to, it'll definitely bring nostalgia for those who like nostalgia (such as myself), but if you like new sounds this may not be a good thing. Grade: B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is simple (typical for first generation NES games) Mario & Luigi move, run and even (as they always do) jump and even throw fireballs when they have a Fire Flower. The game is easy at the beginning of the game but it picks up steam as you get to the other worlds. Grade: A+ Replay Value Not what you expected from a first generation NES game. Not only does the game have the second quest (after you rescue Peach in World 8-4) which is the game with the fireproof Buzzy Beetles replacing the Koopa Troopas, but it also has the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2 (or Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels for those familiar to the Super Mario All-Stars for the Super NES. But the extra content doesn't stop there, with a bit of elbow grease, you can also unlock certain pictures as well as modify the intro screen of the game. As stated before, you can also play the game as Luigi (who's generically a palate swap of Mario in this game). You can even face a Boo in a racing stage and to see if you can beat the Boo, if so, the Boo will become harder the next time you face it. Grade: A+ Final Thoughts This game is still fun even after all these years, and especially with all of the extra content you can unlock. If you like nostalgia with a twist, this game is definitely for you. Overall Grade: B+